legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Marco Diaz
Marco Ubaldo Diaz is a character from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. He is voiced by Adam McArthur. Marco is the best friend and partner of Star Butterfly. He's a kind, very organized, supportive, and responsible 14 year old. He has a reputation of being the "safe kid" due to avoiding danger and being cautious, though he insists that he's a "misunderstood bad boy". He is known to be studying Tang Soo Do, a form of Martial Arts. The Miracle Elite Storyline TBA Fire Rebellion Storyline Season 5 Marco accidentally finds himself in trouble with Corpirate's organization and the Dazzle Family in Liberty City. He is saved by Niko Bellic, James "Mustang" McCracken, Agent California, and Fluttershy, eventually being brought back to Packie McReary, whom he was staying with, before going to meet with Star in Los Santos. TGTTA 2 Alongside Star, Marco meets and joins forces with Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy, Phineas, Isabella, Rick, Steven Universe, Discord and their friends to defeat the forces of The Past, Present and Future Syndicate, Dr.Alchemy and The Network Head. Marco first appears alongside Star and Attari when the latter saves Bender and Skipper from Dennis. He found them through Phineas and Isabella and on top of that Mick Rory and Amaya. All of them join forces to find Axel He goes with Bender, Skipper and Star where they run into Number 2 who is gambling after playing some poker with him. The 4 are chased by Tiger Claw, and Malcolm Merlyn who Deathstroke sent after them while he makes his way to Bender and co to stall. Star and Marco take on Malcolm. Bender, Skipper and Star get Marco out of the way who was taken down by Malcolm. While they keep an eye on Marco, Deathstroke finds them, Bender engages in more discussion with Deathstroke, where Deathstroke tries to get the group's stuff for the amulet and decides to clash with them, Star and Skipper keep it out of his hands by using trickery while getting away after he takes on Marco and Bender. They manage to find it But Thawne, Joker, Toffee, Darkwarrior Duck and Tarus Bulba who also have been looking for it found at the time. Thankfully Slade and his team find them and a brawl commences. Star and Marco go after Toffee, who brought his own back up in Some of Deathstroke's soliders where Phineas and Isabella join in the battle. Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Phineas, Isabella, Harry Wells, Star, Marco, Mick, Attauri, Amaya, Celes, Hades and Tombstone all meet back up in Slade's old lair and Bender wants to learn about the Disney magic. Skipper and him do some research. Antauri wakes up Star, Marco, Steven and Connie explaining what happened as he was fully awake only to find the Crystal Gems. Steven wonders how they escaped and Amytheest explains that broke out of their bonds and got away by beating up the legion. Antauri is suspicious of this which they don't get. Star and Marco make a decision to see The Mewni Family to learn about their magic.Star's family sees them and explain to the five about what the heroes found in the last chapter Marco fights Theo Noble when Deathstroke invades Mewni with the rest of the team. Star and the others all exit the castle and get into contact with Starfire and hear of Bender and Skipper's capture from Scott. Marco wonders how this was even possible as does Connie who even managed to. They hear it was a scared man which Steven and Connie remember that Julian and Django encountered his henchmen. Friends: Star Butterfly, Attari, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Finn, King Julian, Django, Jimmy Neutron, Marceline, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Discord, Axel, Colress, Suede, Amanda Payne, Rick Sanchez, Steven Universe, Connie,Garnet, Pearl, Amthest, Peridot, Lapis, Mallow, Uncle Grandpa, Mr.Gus. Pizza Steve, Lincolin Loud, Lynn Loud, Lola Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lana Loud, Lucy Loud, Lisa Loud, Lori Loud, Leni Loud Enemies: Ludo, Toffee, Eobard Thawne, Deathstroke, The Joker, Tarus Bulba, Darkwarrior Duck, The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Relationships Allies: Star Butterfly, his Dad, Niko Bellic, Order of the Just, James "Mustang" McCracken, Agent California, Fluttershy, Packie McReary, Gerry McReary, X-Ray, Vav, Hilda and ORF, Rusty Bonjour, Maureen McReary, Dick Simmons. Enemies: Category:Characters hailing from the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Universe Category:Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Jacket Wearers Category:The Miracle Elite Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Allies of the Order of the Just Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Heroes in TGTTA 2 Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Enemies of Dr. Alchemy Category:Enemies of The Past, Present and Future Evil Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Network Head and the Federation Category:Star and Marco Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Current Main Members of The B Team Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters loved by Tokiokid Category:Characters loved by Fabulous Europe Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski